Vena Amoris (Prequel)
by rye1412
Summary: [Previously was known as "Don't take my sunshine"] Sawamura like Miyuki and Miyuki like him back. But life won't let them have it easy. Its the case of Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya. Warning: Yaoi, OOC


Note:

If you already read 'Don't take my sunshine' and don't want to reread it you can skip Part I and Part II. I just made some minor change on those earlier part. Nothing big.

* * *

><p>Part I<p>

Entering indoor practice ground, Yuki Tetsuya glance over few players that were self-practise there. He can see Jun shouting and swinging his bat over balls that were threw by Maezono and Miyuki catching Kawakami pitchs. 'Even with a day-off practice, they still practice.' He thought, silently proud with his team.

Yuki clearing his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Everyone." He called. "Please go to our conference room now. There is important news coach want to discuss with us." Announce him.

Hearing their captain announcement, they nods and start to exiting the practise area, leaving the vice-captain, first string catcher and their captain alone.

Jun take a glance to the baseball's captain. He notice how Yuki's composed personality a bit waver than usual. Seeing this, Jun can smell something fishy is going on. And he realize how he's not the only one who notice that when he about to ask Yuki what's going on and Miyuki beat him first.

"Is everything alright, captain?" ask Miyuki.

Jun walk toward Yuki. "Yuki?"

Yuki spare a glance toward Jun and their eyes meet for a moment. "I think it's better if we heard it from coach himself." Said Yuki, replying Miyuki question.

Hearing Yuki's reply was enough to know that whatever news that they going to be told will be a very bad one. Miyuki giving up wanted to further asking especially when he see Jun through the corner of his eyes.

"Alright. I guess we should be hurry then, captain."

"Yes. Let's go." Said Yuki, exiting the indoor practice area.

The three of first string players walk, headed toward the conference room together and in silent as each except Yuki, busy speculate what their coach wanted to announce.

(...)

As they reaching their club conference room, Yuki's walking pace were getting slower and slower, allowing Miyuki be the lead of the three.

"Yuki." Called Jun. "Is everything alright?" He ask.

Yuki answered Jun question with a deep sigh. Taking a breath, he glance at Jun. "Honestly, I- I don't know really."

Jun give a gentle squeeze on Yuki's shoulder, "It alright. I will just hear it from coach." Said Jun. He doesn't want to force his dear friend into saying something that make the shorter guy uncomfortable.

"Thank you." Yuki whispered softly. He slowly felt a gentle, but solid hand on his shoulder loosened. 'It's gonna be alright. He's Sawamura afterall.' He whisper, prayed silently in his mind.

(...)

Conference room was quite when the three of them enter. Miyuki can feel pressures and tension increased in the room as eyes fixed on them. Looking around, Miyuki noted that the room which usually full with baseball players only fill almost half of the room but almost all first string players were there. It make sense since taking it was a day-off from practice into account.

"Coach." Miyuki called as he walk toward coach Kataoka. "Currently, many players were not here. Is it really important to do this right now?" He ask.

Without giving Miyuki any glance, "Miyuki please find a sit. We will wait for few more people before I tell you the news. Both of you as well, Yuki, Jun."

Miyuki nod, listening to coach's order finding a sit beside Chris. 'I guess it's really important huh. Practise match with other school?' wondered Miyuki. Miyuki bow slightly, showing his respect towards his seniors, Chris and Tanba.

"Chris-senpai, why were we called here?" ask Miyuki with a low voice but enough to be heard by the two seniors.

Chris shake his head. "I wish I know. But I guess it's really serious considering the tense around coach and Oota-san." Reply Chris. He rubbed his furrowed temple and shot a light sigh.

Miyuki cocked his eyebrow. "I see."

Out of blue, Tanba ask Miyuki. "That noisy brat not with you today Miyuki." Tanba voice break the silent that befall slowly between them

"Ah! No wonder it's too quite here. Eijun-kun are not here." Exclaimed Haruichi from behind them where they were sitting.

Miyuki glance behind him and bow slightly. 'I wonder what kind of face will he show if I start called him Eijun.' He snickered at the thought.

"That noisy-Mura and Kuramochi went to the city. Want to refill their emergency food. Something like that." Informed Miyuki.

"I see. Well, allow me to enjoy my free-Sawamura time. What a rare occasion." Comment Chris. A small laugh escape his mouth.

"Oh hoo. You surely seems enjoying your free-Sawamura time Chris-senpai. For a moment there I almost thought that you so look lonely without Sawamura nagging you." His trademark grin plastered all over his place.

Hearing Miyuki, Chris chuckled. "You probably right. I don't think I'm used to a quite environment anymore with Sawamura constant nagging."

Miyuki swallowed his scowled, hiding his jealousy toward Chris with a small laugh. "I know exactly what you mean."

(...)

Not too far from them, sit Yuki and Jun silently.

Jun notice how Yuki's eye slightly twitched (it takes his high school years to read Yuki's stern face and honestly it's not that hard since Yuki always with him after all) listening to the group of three conversation about a particular catcher.

(...)

Time passes, and few more peoples entered the conference room and be seated on the respective sit of their choice. After sure that nobody else will entered the room, coach Kataoka clearing his throat, signal for attention.

He look over each of his players (especially on Miyuki) before breaking the news.

"About half an hour ago I receive a called from hospital informed that Sawamura, first year pitcher has been involve with an accident after trying to save a little boy life." His voice calm but there were worrieness hinted somewhere hidden behind his cold feature there.

The silent room turn into chaos. Sometimes one could make out a word here or there, but often one person's words would be drowned out by another's, questioning the coach and Jun the captain, and most of the time one can't make out much at all of what another person might be saying.

The news sink slowly inside Miyuki's head. He tried to process it. Muscle in his jaw tightened and he gripped his arm hard, try to make sure this is just a dream. He just see Sawamura not too long ago. Infact he the one that send him off from Sawamura room. Gosh! They supposed to talk tonight.

Miyuki's world turn into a silent despite all the racket in the background. He try to calm down but all that fill him currently are the infinite image of Sawamura.

"EVERYONE!" Chris's loud, cracked voice silencing the chaos roam. "Coach haven't finish yet. Let all calm down first." His voice tremble at the end of the sentence, dead worried about their southpaw pitcher.

_**Sawamura.**_

"Thank you Chris." Coach Kataoka give a slight nod to Chris before continue, "According to Kuramochi, Sawamura lost conscious after his head hit the road pavement. Takashima-san currently in the hospital with Kuramochi and were waiting for the…"

_**Sawamura.**_

Coach voices were tuned out from Miyuki's mind. His world felt drugged and sluggish as he won't able to concentrate on what was Kataoka was saying.

"_**Miyuki! Let's continue after I'm return alright."**_

Sawamura's last word, a promise, before they parted that day echoed in his head, singing a lullaby drive him from his consciousness.

* * *

><p>Part II<p>

"HARUCCHI!" barged Sawamura into the younger Kominato's classroom one day during the class break. Sawamura's loud voice enough to put a silence in the whole classroom.

"Eijun-kun!?" standing up from his sit, Kominato hurriedly walk toward the taller boys. Kominato can felt gazes from members of his classroom, probably in a mixing of shock and curious. He can even feel the gaze from the sleepy airhead, Furuya locked on him.

"I'm borrowing Harucchi for a while alright. I will return him later." Exclaimed Samumura, flashing his innocent bright smile. Kominato can hears whispers and murmurs filled the classroom as he exiting his classroom and put him into a deep shade of red. Southpaw pitcher then grabbing his small arm, dragging him out of his classroom.

"Eijun-kun?" Kominato eyed the male in front of him.

"Eijun-kun, where are we going?" Ask Kominato, curious and worried mixed together. Sawamura always done something that worried and surprised people around him but he never acted like this before.

"Eijun-kun?" Kominato called him again.

Sawamura ignore the pink hair male as he increase their pace. He pulled Kominato toward the end of corridors and turn right, down the stairs. Right now, they are standing on the quite, secluded space that separate between third floor stairs and second floor stairs. Slowly, Sawamura dropped his friend's wrist that he has pull and stand silently without facing him, leaving Kominato facing his back.

"Eij…"

"HARUCCHI!" Kominato flinch, surprise with the sudden loud voice coming from Sawamura.

"Y-yes?" The smaller male pause, swallowed before continue asking, "Are you alright, Eijun-kun?" and walk toward Sawamura, wanted to front Sawamura face to face.

Sawamura who was looking down slowly rise his head, glancing his friend before dropped his head on the pink hair male shoulder.

A glance of Sawamura's expression was enough to put the shorter male into unease. Sawamura's usual loud, bright personality look gloom as if the whole burden of the world were weighed upon him.

"I think I'm being cursed." Uttered Sawamura, breaking silence that fall between them. His voice croaked at the last word.

"Cu-Cursed? What do you mean Eijun? Please. I mean can you explain?"

A huge deep sigh escape Sawamura mouth. Sawamura rises his head and take a deep breath.

"You see Harucchi. Lately, I don't know why my chest suddenly feel tightened. It's like there is this invisible force keep knocking, pounding my heart. Especially around that stupid catcher. It worsen when we come into contact. I feel suffocated. At first I thought I'm sick or something so I consulted our school nurse and asking if something wrong with me but she just shake her head and laugh at me and say it's normal especially for teenagers. But even she said that, this pain…" Sawamura paused. He grip his school uniform around his chest, closed his eyes and continue, "This pain in my chest doesn't go away or subside. In fact it worsen and worsen. Even right now, my mind we filled with that guy."

Kominato's eyes grew wide, shocked and stunned hearing Sawamura's explanations. He couldn't believe Sawamura could be that dense. The smaller man tried. He really, really tried to hold back his laughter but looking at his dense friend who clueless he in love, his usualhis usual polite composition scattered all over the place. His 'holding back laugh' giggle turn into a full laughter.

"HARUCHI! I'm being serious here! I'm probably dying for all we know!" Growled Sawamura, squinting his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." *Snort* "I don't mean to laugh at you. It just an unavoidable event." Reply Kominato. His shoulder hunched, supressing his laugh.

After a good few seconds that feel like hours, the smaller boy finally calm. He give his innocent smile and gazed straight at Sawamura. "Eijun-kun, when are you going to confessed to Miyuki-senpai that you like him?"

"Confessed? Like? W-What are you talking about Harucchi?" Sawamura crossed his arm. His gloom face turn into shade of red. "There is no way in this world I like him! He always pissed me off and refused to catch my pitch when I ask him. He twisted and always thinks about things by himself alone. Unlike Chris senpai, he always tease me and when Chris-senpai compliment my pitching, he always try to find my error and such. He's rude and always invaded people bubble space. And have you see his foolish weird grin? There is no way I like that stupid catcher." Sawamura sputtered his complain in one breath.

'Sound like an excuses to me.' Left unsaid but instead Kominato reply with, "Alright, alright. I understand you don't like him." Truth to be told, Kominato actually finding Sawamura's expression amusing. Like there is still something Sawamura hiding behind his thick skull.

Thinking he should say something more, Kominato pat Sawamura's shoulder. "Are you sure Sawamura?"

Sawamura look at the smaller man, dumbfounded. "Of course I'm sure. I never be so sure in my life before. After all…" Sawamura paused

"After all?"

"After all we're both man. You can't have a relationship with the same gander right?"

"Eijun-kun, there's where you get it wrong. Love are not limited only toward heterosexual, ah! I mean different gender you know. Everyone can fall in love with whoever they like regardless genders. I think as long as you respect the person that you interested in, it alright."

Hearing what Kominato said, Sawamura loss in his thought. Silently agree with pink hair friends.

"Sawamura. Probably right now all you need was gave a few thought about it. Like what do you think about Miyuki-senpai and how that make you feel. Do you like him? Something like that." Suggest Kominato. 'Let just hope Eijun didn't thinking too much. That would be bad.' Prayed Kominato.

"But.."

"Just give it a go first alright."

"Alright. But what if I still don't like him after I think about it?"

"Then, that's mean you don't like him." Kominato paused. 'But I'm not so sure about it though.' He thought before continue, "And whatever uncomfortable feeling that you feel probably will gone too."

Sighing, "If you said that, I guess I will give it a go." Reply the taller man just before the bell ring.

Kominato pat Sawamura's back. "Good luck. I hope you will find your answer. Now, let's go back to class Eijun." 'And I should work hard on my feeling as well.' He smile sheepishly, remembering the sleepy airhead pitcher.

(...)

A week has passed since then. Sawamura has been occupy his time thinking about his conversation with his pink hair friend and about one particular catcher. As a result, he has been avoiding Myuki Kazuya for almost a week now.

"Probably love… huh?" Muttered Sawamura to himself.

The unexpected loud thud of a knock on the door put an end to his thought.

"What the…? Kuramochi-senpai?" A small 'tsk' left his mouth. 'Don't tell me he forgot to bring his key again.'

The loud insistence knocking continues and it starts to annoy out of him. 'Can he wait just for a second? It's his own fault for forgetting the key.' Grabbing his wallet, Sawamura walked to the door.

"Wait, I'm opening the door." Shout Sawamura from inside. The continuous knocks stop immediately.

Twisting the door knob, he open the door as wide as he can.

"Kuramochi-senpai, can you at least…" Instead of Kuramochi, a wild fucking Miyuki Kazuya appear.

Sawamura swallow at the sight in front of him, letting the waves of confusion and annoyed wash over him, replaced with something, something indescribable.

_Great. Just great_. He has been trying to avoid this particular catcher for almost a week now (especially after he realise his feeling toward the catcher) and it probably will even recorded in Guinness World Record if he not being cornered in his own room.

"Sa~ Wa~ Mu~ Ra~ Long time no see." Miyuki's trademark grin plastered on his face.

With a quick reflect, Sawamura try to close the door, locking Miyuki outside his room. He rather be sparred by Kuramochi-senpai for cancelling their plan than facing this guy.

However, Miyuki were faster as he quickly yanked the not fully closed door and push himself in uninvited with that little space left. He had the pitcher cornered, pinned down against the floor on the doorway and slamming, shutting the partially open door by kicking it off using his leg.

For a moment there, times seem to take a break, stop. The world around them grew. Invisible line separate their faces barely an inch apart. Sawamura can feel the hot, warm breath of the man on the top of him against his face.

"M-Miyuki?"

Tighten his grip on pitcher's wrist, "Sawamura, are you by any chance avoiding me?" Asked Miyuki.

Sawamura can hear clearly the bitterness in his tone, loud and clear.

Shaking his head while being pinned down on the floor make he felt like his head gonna tear off. "N-No! What make you think I've been avoiding you?"

"Well, let's start with the fact that I haven't see you for almost a week now. There is that. And just a moment ago, you try to completely shut me out aren't you? Aren't that what we generally called 'try to avoid someone'?"

Looking at the man above him, his sense and thought were completely switch off for a while and need a moment to process what Miyuki were asking.

"I-I've been busy…with school." Sawamura paused. "And life, I think." He answered._ Well, that's not really a lie right? _Ignore that. He has been busying himself for the whole week thinking about the guy above him.

The spectacled man blinked, furrowed his brow, he snorted at Sawamura's answer. "Forget about the school part, do you even have life beside baseball, Bakamura?" he snicker.

Before Sawamura can retort Miyuki's reply, the catcher leaned forward and pressed their lips together, planting a soft kiss and put an end toward the invisible line that separate them.

(...)

Its been a week (almost actually) since the last time they have more than ten words conversation. Lately the southpaw pitcher keep avoiding him. Every time he try to initiate a conversation, the pitcher keep brushing him off, saying he need to go somewhere, or want Chris-senpai to catch his pitch, or most popular excuse, he's busy. Excuse and excuses were made in order to avoid him and he know the younger male want to avoid him because he can read this guy like a book. The question is why? Is he have done something? Or worse, is there by any chance Sawamura…

Sighed, Miyuki Kazuya never once in his life thought that he was capable to…

Even he, himself surprised that he too have a chance to…

Urgh! He can never finish those words. It's not because it embarrassing. It more because of this is the first time he experience such feelings and he doesn't know what he have to do to convey his feelings. And because he doesn't know what to do he end up messing around with Sawamura, teasing him endlessly.

Sawamura Eijun, a newbie to first string has caught him off guard. Off, far from his calculation. Sawamura completely messed up his pace and his drive.

Greed and lust are part of human being, and he just being one. Every time their skin touch, he can felt the burn sensation lingered the area touched and he addicted to that sensation. He want to touch Sawamura, closing their distance. He want Sawamura to be his, marked him so everyone else know Sawamura is his. He want to pray anyone else off from Sawamura even that small batter.

But more than that, he want Sawamura Eijun to look at him not only as his catcher, the one that will bring his potention out but also as Miyuki Kazuya, a person who has fall madly toward the younger male. He wanted Sawamura to want him as he want Sawamura. He wanted Sawamura to love him as he love Sawamura. And most of all, he wanted his feeling reach Sawamura.

That's why, he decided that he going to do it today. Letting Sawamura to know his feelings. Though, deep down he know he either get a 'No' or 'Yes' and 'Yes' seem far away, unreachable. But he's ready. He not going to force because he respect Sawamura's feelings but he's going to make him understand what Sawamura to him regardless what him to Sawamura. He is ready to be tainted, disgust and ignored.

(...)

Sawamura's lips were soft. Slightly moist. Miyuki pulls back a short, brief moment later. Their eyes meets.

"What's that for?" Asked Sawamura after a long silent. He still stunned and try to process information inside his brain much quicker for what just happened.

Biting his lips, Miyuki sit, leaning his back on the closed door and scratching his head, nervous, embarrass for what just happen. All emotions mixing together. It supposed to be in order, first you confess, then you tell each other that you love them, then you holding hands and dates, then you kiss and so on, but this situation put them on the half way backward and congratulations Miyuki fucking Kazuya, you just messed up.

Hugging his knee close to his chest and burying his face, Miyuki uttered those words, the three words that he has keep for months. That three little words that can be the death of him. "I love you, Sawamura Eijun."

Waking up from his deep slumber after hearing what Miyuki just said, Sawamura pull himself up immediately. He looked at Miyuki. "It's not funny, don't joke like that." He said. His voice were shacking. He truly hope that what Miyuki just said is true but knowing Miyuki, he can't trust the catcher.

Miyuki left out a small laugh. He feel his chest tighten. "It's not a joke. I love you and I love you alright. I won't kissed a person that I don't have such a feeling for. It's alright if you don't like it. I understand that it's weird. I mean, who kiss…" He paused, searching for the right word. They are not rival and they are not friend. They are just two guy who coincidently be in one team. Right now, every single brilliant comeback that he had ever thought disappears. This is so not like him.

Looking of Miyuki's troubled finding a right word, a mixture of awe and bewilderment fill him. He left out a soft 'puff' and smile. 'I guess I only know a little about him.' He thought. _More, I want to know more. _Said his desire.

"Me too, I like you, I think…" Surprise, Miyuki rise his head, locked his eyes toward the pitcher in who sitting in front of him. "I don't remember since when, but it just happen. The last thing I remember I felt a knot twist every time we meet for practice and the burn sensation when we touch." Continue Sawamura. His face red as it can be.

"Really?"

Sawamura snapped, "Really! I even consulted the school nurse and Mr. Big Boss and he said I should talk to you instead. Even Harucchi too…!"

'Mr. Big Boss? Coach?' Miyuki widen his eyes. "Wait, wait!? You consulted coach?"

"I thought I was dying." Sawamura reply with a pout on his face.

Hearing Sawamura answer, he can't help but to laugh. 'Man, I really love this guy.' Thought him.

"BakaMiyuki! Stop laughing!" Shout Sawamura. He can feel the sudden blush slowly climbing up his face.

Wiped his tears because he was laughing too much, "Sorry, sorry." Miyuki tried his best to subside his laughter.

Staring at Miyuki, Sawamura couldn't help but to ask, "Are we together now?" Before Miyuki can reply, the door was barged, wide open. The back of the door hit Miyuki hear, quite hard, enough for him to rolling in pain.

"SAWAMURA! HOW LONG YOU WANT ME TO WAIT FOR YOU HUH, BRAT!" shout Kuramochi as he enter the room.

Sawamura flinch in fear. On second thought, he much rather facing Miyuki than facing Kuramochi's wrath.

"Youchi! That was hurt! Can you at least knock first before you enter?" complaint Miyuki, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aren't that you supposed to help me called him. Not slowing him down! So serve you right." Snarled Kuramochi.

"Still…" Miyuki try to protest before Sawamura cut him off. "Let's go now Kuramochi-senpai. Or we might miss our bus." Standing up, he pushed Kuramochi out from the room. Before he exited his room, he turn to Miyuki and said,

"_Miyuki! Let's continue after I'm return alright."_ Promised Sawamura.

Hearing what Sawamura just said enough to subside the pain behind his head. He grin. "Let continue tonight, yeah?" He said as he stand up and planted a soft kiss on Sawamura lips before they parted.

* * *

><p>Part III<p>

Pulling out a piece of small paper from his trouser pocket, Sawamura crossed the last item from their 'what to buy' list – '_Masuko's pudding_' before proceed to grab a set of six puddings and put it into the basket. He then look at their groceries, nods and smile softly, 'Everything's here. It's time to go home then.' He thought. Unbeknown to him, his shopping companion, Kuramochi has been observing his sudden change of attitude from the moment they leave their dorm.

At first Kuramochi thought he think too much, after all this is Sawamura we talking about. He's weird and loud and most of all he never hide his emotion. But this time, it was different than usual and he can't explain why and it irritated him.

"Hey Sawa-." Before he can ask, Sawamura cut him off.

"Hey Kuramochi-senpai, I think we already buy everything that we need to buy and I don't think we need anything anymore. Should we go back now?" Suggest Sawamura without looking at Kuramochi behind him.

And there is that. Including this one, it has been the nth time Sawamura proposed to return early since they exited the dorm. 'Think, think Kuramochi, what happen before we leave the dorm?' Kuramochi looking up to the ceiling and close his eyes, trying to remember everything that he missed before they left their dorm. 'Miyuki.' And then everything clicked and his eyes open, wide before change his sight to the younger man in front of him. 'Miyuki and Sawamura.' He scoffs at the thought and shake his head, brushes it off, thinking that he might think too much. 'But then…' stand still with both hand in his pocket jacket, he continue stared at the person in front of him.

The silent reply from Kuramochi brought curiosity into Sawamura. He turn around before decide that, that was the most regrettable decision he ever made. The expression of Kuramochi frightened him. Kuramochi's eyes were fixed on him as if looking and finding every single secrets he have or as if he was a beast hunting its prey. Uncomfortable, Sawamura slowly retreat, leaning towards shelves behind him. He wanted to run but he knew the action is pointless. He swallowed before ask, "Kuramochi-senpai, is everything alright?" He tries but Kuramochi ignored him and still stare at him.

Still stare at Sawamura, Kuramochi finally break the silent between them. "What is it with you and wanting to go back early? Miyuki got your pants?" Kuramochi ask bluntly.

Kuramochi's question slamming Sawamura out from reality. His eyes grew wide and his body grew stiff. His face paled, as if all blood has been stripped of from his face. The question was nothing Sawamura expected – so casually as if it was their usual conversation. Sawamura was truly surprise that he dropped their black supermarket basket.

Sawamura expression was priceless and it takes every single fibre of his body to not roll on the floor laughing at the younger male,_ 'Did we have been found out_?' Was clearly scream on Sawamura's face.

Few second later, Kuramochi's trademark laughter was filled in the aisle. He pointed his index finger toward Sawamura face. "HYAHAHAHAHAHA! So I was right aren't I? Miyuki really got you pants!" Holding his stomach, he continues to laugh.

Sawamura's eyes twitched with Kuramochi's response. "Unlike you senpai, I'm no longer single." The words come out easily from his mouth as if this was their usual bickering and honestly, even Sawamura himself shock with his own the brave confrontation. Realize this, he swallowed the invisible lump in his throat. 'I'm dead, definitely.' He thought before closing his eyes, avoiding reality in front of him.

Giving Sawamura a slap on the back of his head, Kuramochi smiled, wickedly. His dangerous aura filled surrounds them. Sawamura shudder, forgetting the pain behind his head as he can feel the dangerous aura coming out from Kuramochi.

Kuramochi then locked Sawamura's head around his arm. "Oh ho. What make you think I'm single huh!?"

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror? Don't forget your aggressive attitude. So obvious that you still single." Blurted Sawamura. Dared himself with Kuramochi's wratch.

Veins popped on Kuramochi's face. 'This brat! How dare he?' Tighten his arm around Sawamura's neck he say, "Sawamura, guess what? For the next few weeks, you gonna be my slave 24/7. Aren't you happy to serve your lovely senpai?" with the most lovely, sweet voice that put Sawamura on shudder.

Sawamura try to escape from Kuramochi's grip by struggle with his full strength, but it was fruitless as Kuramochi continue to tighten his arm around Sawamura's neck. Sawamura wave his arm frantically and apologies and begging Kuramochi to let him go or something along those lines. "Kuramoc...chi senpai! Puh! Please. I'm really sorry." Hearing sincere apologies from Sawamura, Kuramochi loose his arm around Sawamura's neck before fully letting go of the younger male.

Finally that Kuramochi released him, Sawamura bent down, coughing because the lack of oxygen. He then took a deep breath and turns his gaze to Kuramochi who have a huge grin splayed on his face. "I almost died!" Sawamura proclaimed.

"Hyahahahaha! Sawamura, Sawamura, Sawamura. Consider it as practiced from you handsome senpai yeah."

Sawamura wanted to stay mad at his upperclassmen especially with Kuramochi's over-pride of himself so instead throw a shout or yell like usual he decide to play along with Kuramochi. Sawamura shoot Kuramochi a small grin. "So Kuramochi-senpai, you look like you have this experience in relationship. Why don't you be a nice senpai for once and shared me your experience."

'This kid. Are you serious?' Kuramochi was dumbfounded hearing Sawamura's reply.

"Let's start with, date. I mean, how do you do? Do you holding hands? If your date involve movies, what kind of movies you watch? Romantic? What about kissing? Were you the one that initiate the kissing first because I seriously can't imagine you doing so." Sawamura continue to tease his senior especially when he saw reactions that Kuramochi made for every questions Sawamura ask.

'First date with Ryou-san? Wait, wait. Is that even considered as a date if we not dating in the first place?' Loss in thought, Kuramochi's face start to heat up before turn into shade of red.

"Kuramochi-senpai, YOU ARE TURNING RED! CONTAIN YOURSELF PLEASE!" Exclaimed Sawamura before received a slap on the back of his head.

"BAKAMURA! You being loud." Kuramochi pinched Sawamura's nose with his thumb and index finger and refuse to let it go even after it turned red.

"Ow, ow, ow. It's hurt senpai. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you even sorry Bakamura!" Said Kuramochi although he remove his two finger from Sawamura's nose. "Well, because of that kind of attitude, we are so dropping by game shop around the corner."

"Around the corner?"

"The one outside shopping mall."

"Eh~! But I want to go home-." Kuramochi cut off Sawamura by shooting his deathly glare. "Do you say something, I don't quite hear it Sawamura."

"Nope! I don't say anything."

"Come on brat! Let's pay the groceries."

(...)

As soon as they entered the game shop, Kuramochi went rabid, frantic over the discount and promotion that were offered. The female cashier greet and welcome both of them to the shop. Ignoring the cashier (or more like Kuramochi don't even realize her existence), Kuramochi quickly jog towards his favourite game aisle, left Sawamura to dealt with his impolite behaviour.

Seeing his senior jog like a child over games, Sawamura shook his head. 'I never sign-up for this.' He then turn his sight toward the cashier and shoot her an apologetic smile. She smile, "It's alright. I'm used to it."

Sawamura's face reddened, embarrass. The young brunet remained silent for a moment and finally settled on his reply, "I see. H-have a nice day then." Before left, looking for Kuramochi.

It's not that hard finding his irresponsible senior. Kuramochi's trademark laughter was filling the action games aisles. Sighing, Sawamura follow the laughter sound. 'It just games for the love of god.' He grunt.

(...)

Time pass slow and painfully for Sawamura waiting for Kuramochi settled on his games choice so he decide to walk around, looking something to fill his time.

"Kuramochi-senpai." Called Sawamura. He paused, before continue, "I walk around alright. Call me when you done."

"Hmm." reply Kuramochi, far too busy to concentrate on what Sawamura was saying since he was too focus on choosing between two games, Bioshock 2 in 1 edition and Mafia II.

Sawamura rolled his eyes hearing Kuramochi's short reply, knowing that his senior didn't really pay attention to what he just said. Sighing, 'Well, it's not like he can't call me.' Thought Sawamura before left Kuramochi choosing his damn games.

(...)

Exiting the games shop, Sawamura look around. There were many people around, walking either alone, with friends or lover. Sawamura left out a small disappointment sigh. If only he was not too cower about his feeling toward Miyuki and confess early, today could be their first date. _Urgh_. A grunt left his mouth at that thought. 'Miyuki.'

Taking a deep breath, 'I guess our date can be next off practice day.' He smiled at the positive thought. He look around again, before a gift shop around the corner drew his attention so he decide to drop by, thinking that this shop worth his time while waiting for Kuramochi.

The doorbell jiggled as Sawamura entered the shop and find himself surprised with theme. Various of different sport merchandise filled the shop. From the poster beside the cashier counter, it was sports month theme. Seeing this, Sawamura can feel the excitement bubbled up. He start searching, looking for baseball aisle and find it less than a minute. There were baseball caps, popular baseball players (assumed Sawamura) figures and solar dancing dolls, baseball items plushie and even bat hugging and base pillow. As much as Sawamura excited with the merchandises that was offered, Sawamura decide to settled on small and simple thing but hard to get lost like phone strap or key chain.

A particular phone strap with white jersey no.2 and a catcher matt caught his attention. Sawamura chuckled, 'Just like Miyuki's jersey and position. I guess I will buy this for him.' He thought.

Sawamura take the phone strap. Just as he about to leave the aisle, he felt someone was tugging his shirt. Turned around, a small boy, possibly in elementary school were grabbing the corner of his t-shirt. "Excuse me nii-san, are you going to buy that?" The boy ask, pointed toward the phone strap.

"Y-yes. Is there something wrong?" Ask Sawamura as he crouching down, levelled his eyes with the boy.

"No. It's just that, my brother just get accepted to be a catcher in his team and I want to buy him a congratulation gift and that's the only thing that fit with my budget. So I wondered can I have it since it's the last one?" The boy explain.

Sawamura hand ruffled the boy's hair and laugh, "Of course you can. Here." Said Sawamura and give the phone strap to the boy.

The boy smile widely, beam happily hearing Sawamura's answer. "Really?" He ask for confirmation although he fear that Sawamura will change his mind.

Sawamura nods before taking the boy hand and put the phone strap the boy palm. "Yup. Take it now for your brother and tell your brother, congratulation on being a catcher alright." He said and ruffled the boy hair again.

"Thank you very much." The little boy bow and run excitedly to the counter, queuing to pay.

Sawamura rise up, decide to choose a different kind of phone strap and the ace phone strap catch his attention. Unlike the catcher phone strap which have blank white jersey almost similar to Seidos' baseball team jersey and a catcher matt, the ace phone strap jersey was white with black stripe almost similar to Yakushi and baseball ball. Sawamura grunt, dissatisfied. He look other choices of phone strap and noticed it's the only ace phone strap available and other phone strap was other position. After give some few thought and put other choices into consideration, he decide to settle on the ace phone strap. He then proceed queuing to pay his choice of gift.

"Next please." The cashier called next person in line, Sawamura.

Sawamura give the cashier a small smile and put his item to the table. There he noticed a pair of, sort of mystery couple matching gift set behind the cashier. Curious, Sawamura ask. "What is that?" Sawamura pointed his index finger toward the mystery couple thing.

The male cashier eye follow Sawamura's index finger direction and give out a small 'oh'. "That's sir is a mystery couple gift set. We have wide range of different sport items or gifts that we put together in a box that we wrapped so you don't know what you choose except the fact that it involve your sports choice. That items of course are a matching items for couple. Interested?" The cashier give Sawamura a wink and show a wide small, trying to persuade Sawamura to buy it. When Sawamura show a sign of interested to what was offered, the male cashier continue, "And it's only available for this month. Next month we sell something else, not involving sports. Oh wait next month is starting tomorrow, clock ticking sir."

'Is he just seriously say that?' Thought Sawamura after hearing the cashier persuasive method. He cursed mentally. 'Alright, alright, matching items right. Gosh I feel like an idiot.' Sawamura nod. "Please give me the baseball mystery item please." Said Sawamura.

The male cashier, whose name is 'Kei' grab the 'Couple Mystery Item' from baseball section. "Is there anything else you would like to add sir?" Said the cashier, giving Sawamura a wide smile.

"No. Thank you." Blurted Sawamura almost immediately, wanting to remove himself from the man as fast as he can before he can start to persuade Sawamura buying other item.

"Alright sir, it all $8.70, including the mystery gift. By the way sir, regardless whatever items you get, you can't return it." Chimed the cashier.

Sawamura nods and give the cashier a few notes, take his balance and quickly exited the gift shop but not without saying a proper thank you.

(...)

Sawamura stand in front of the gift shop, stretching after feeling his shoulder a bit stiff. Checking the items that he just bought, he give out a small chuckle. 'Well, I guess we (he and Miyuki) can open the gift tonight.' He thinking silently. Satisfied, he then proceed flipped his phone, checking for any message or missed call from Kuramochi and he found nothing. A small 'tsk' escape his mouth. 'I want to go home.' He complained silently. "How much longer he gonna-" before he can finish his thought, a loud stern voice called his name. "Sawamura!" He swallowed the invisible lump that stuck in his throat and as he turned around, his suspicion were confirm. Kuramochi was jog toward him, look pissed probably because he have to carry all of their groceries.

Before Sawamura can think of any excuses to avoid Kuramochi's wrath, little boy that bought the catcher phone strap who about to crossing the road caught his attention. Sawamura palled, as if all blood been strip off from his face. 'Wait! The traffic light is -' Sawamura run quickly towards the boy, yelling him to stop crossing the road and turn back.

The sound of a car motor reaches his ears as cars horn blaring the area. The boy freeze, shocked and horror craved in his face. Sawamura quickly jump off the pedestrian guardrails and somehow, just in time push the boy and pulled himself away from being run over by the red car. The little boy stumble and safely catches by people on the other side of the road.

Less fortunate compare to the boy, Sawamura stumble, tripped on his ankle and falling backward, bumped into the front side of motorcycle that attempted to swerve out of the way. His head knocked the front tire before he land on the hard road. The impact forces his body to roll down to the road side. His head hit on the road pavement and all he can see was white as he temporarily loss his consciousness.

For a moment there, the world seem to take a break. A pause. He felt his ears were ringing and his head felt heavy. Sawamura can hear his named being called over and over again, crackling with panic. Sawamura forced his eyes to open and glance where his name were called. It's quite hard to make up the view with a blurry vision, but from the voice Sawamura were sure it was Kuramochi. He blink and blink again, try to focus his vision but failed.

"H-how…" Sawamura try to speak, wanted to ask about the little kid. His throat hurt but he need to ask about the little boy. He need to know that the boy safe. So he try again. "Li- litt-le bo- boy. S-Safe?"

"Bakamura! You should worried about yourself first you idiot!"Kuramochi sounded angry and worried. "The kid safe." State Kuramochi, his voice start to tremble. Sawamura can hear 'Shit' repeated escape Kuramochi's mouth.

Slowly, pains start to build up. Sawamura clenching his hand hard. _He scared for what will happen_. But.

"K-mochi… npai." Sawamura clearing his throat.

_**Miyuki.**_

"H-help me. T-the gift. For Miyuki. –ive him. Than-… you."

_**I'm sorry for not keeping our promise.**_

The blurry vision turns darken and.

_**I'm sorry I can't give you the present myself.**_

And Kuramochi's voices start to faded.

_**I'm sorry for not saying I like you properly.**_

_**Miyuki.**_

_**I…**_

* * *

><p>Author note(s):<p>

I'm apologise for the sudden inconvenient change and such. Things happen and I really feels bad about it.

And like I promised in the former, the sequel of this Amnesia series will be uploaded at the very earliest around the end of October with the same title except I'll put a note saying sequel or something. If I upload it around October, that's mean I'm procrastinate from the exam (currently I on the exam month and I have to start prepared for Uni as well).

Anyway, thank you for spending your time reading this and have a nice day/evening. Review and favourite are appreciated and like usual if there is any mistake that I made or you have a couple of suggestion, feel free to either pm me or left it on the review?


End file.
